Problem: $ 2^{6} = \; ?$
Explanation: The base in this expression is $2$ The exponent in this expression is $6$ This expression means $2$ multiplied by itself $6$ times. $2^{6} = 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$